Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-46.204.68.63-20130825171430/@comment-4933953-20131105153850
Ja raz go nie lubię raz lubię. W pierwszej i drugiej części go nie lubiłam, chociaż chronił Harry'ego przed upadkiem z miotły czarowanej przez Quirella. W trzeciej części byłam na niego wściekła za ten jego wścibski nochal. Co by mu szkodziło wysłuchać Syriusza i Remusa? Ale nie, więc oberwał od trójcy Experiallmusem, stracili mnóstwo czasu i wszyscy wiemy czym to się skończyło. Fakt, Syriusz zachował się głupio wysyłając go wprost do wilkołaka, ale on miał wtedy szesnaście lat i to był tylko głupi szczeniacki wybryk, no i Snape w pewnym sensie sobie na to zasłużył. Mógł się nie interesować gdzie poszedł Lupin z panią Pomfrey. To nie usprawiedliwia tego, że przez niego o mały włos niewinny człowiek straciłby duszę. I jeszcze Snape perfidnie zgrywał bohatera i kłamał Knotowi prosto w oczy, mając świadomość że to Harry, Ron i Hermiona mówią prawdę. No i jeszcze jest złodziejem, bo sobie przywłaszczył Pelerynę Niewidkę Harry'ego, żeby wejść do Wrzeszczącej Chaty niezauważonym. Trochę wkurzył mnie też Remus, bo to on zostawił w gabinecie Mapę Huncwotów nie wyczyszczając jej, no i Snape mógł przez to zobaczyć dokąd idzie. W czwartej części pozostaje dla mnie neutralne, chociaż nie wyobrażam sobie nauczyciela, nawet jeśli jest to Snape, który świadomie mówi, że uczeń powinien wystawić się na niebezpieczeństwo, chociaż Harry nie zgłosił się do Turnieju sam. I że też Dumbledore się z tym zgodził! A gdyby posłuchał McGonagall, to Voldi musiałby wymyślić inny sposób, żeby ściągnąć Harry'ego na cmentarz i zdobyć jego krew do odrodzenia. A Dumbledore musiał przeczuwać co się święci, ale dobra to nie dyskusja o nim. Wracając do Snape'a, w piątej części znowu byłam na niego wkurzona. Nie chodzi o zachowanie na Grimmaulde Place, ale późniejsze. Dlaczego nie uświadomił Harry'ego jak ważna jest oklumencja? Powiedział mu, że Voldemort może wykorzystać połączenie ich umysłów, ale nie powiedział jakie ryzyko może się z tym wiązać. Jak nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył jego wspomnienie (przyznam, zrobiło mi się go trochę żal), to do czemu nie schował myślodsiewni? Harry zachował się głupio zanurzając się w niej, ale Snape mógłby bardziej chronić swoją własność. Potem... gdyby Snape naprawdę chciał to myślę, że przekazałby Harry'emu, że Syriusz jest bezpieczny na Grimmaulde Place i ma zostać w Hogwarcie, a Zakon już sam sprawdzi co dzieje się w Depertamencie Tajemnic. No bo chyba nie myślał, że Harry jak grzeczny chłopiec zostanie w zamku, gdy, tak mu się wydawało, jego ojciec chrzestny jest w niebezpieczeństwie. A był jego jedyną żyjącą rodziną, nie licząc Dursleyów, ale ich rodziną by nie nazwał. W szóstej części Snape sam potwierdził, że ucieszył go tak przebieg zdarzeń w ZF, gdy chwali Bellatriks za zabicie Łapy. No sorry, Huncwoci może znęcali się nad nim, ale byli wtedy niedojrzałymi nastolatkami, a Snape jako dorosły facet doprowadził do śmierci połowy z nich. Może nie świadomie i z premedytacją, ale jak wiemy z jego rozmowy z Dumbledore'em nie interesowało go to, co stanie się z Jamesem i Harrym. Liczyła się tylko Lily. Gdyby Dumbledore nie powiedział, co o tym myśli, to dalej prosiłby o ochronę tylko dla Lily. To że ją kochał jest pewne. Wystarczy spojrzeć na jego Patronusa - jest to łania tak samo jak Patronus Lily. Nie wątpię też, że naprawdę przejął się losem Harry'ego, może nie na początku, ale później tak. Na 100% był wierny Dumbledore'owi do końca, bo nawet po śmierci wykonywał jego polecenia, które dostał jeszcze za życia. Czyli wysłania Patronusa, żeby wskazał Harry'emu miejsce ukrycia Miecza Gryffindora i "powiedzenie" mu, że jest horkruksem. No i hasło do gabinetu dyrektora, gdy był nim Snape - "Dumbledore". Zastanawiam się tylko czy Carrowowie o tym wiedzieli? Zachwyceni by nie byli. Podsumowując uważam, że Snape trudno nazwać dobrym czy złym. Bo z pewnością nie zdradziłby Voldemorta, gdyby przepowiednia nie dotyczyła syna Lily albo gdyby Voldemort wybrał na swojego śmiertelnego wroga Neville'a. Znaczenie ma tu też wychowanie. Matka wychowała go w miłości do Slytherina, a Slytherin jaki jest każdy wie. Z kolei ojciec mugol, który znęcał się nad jego matką, spowodował u niego nienawiść do mugoli i mugolaków. Wyjątek stanowiła Lily, ale i ją w końcu nazwał szlamą, a przecież stanęła w jego obronie. Harry powiedział młodszemu synowi, że Snape był najdzielniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znali on i Ginny. Zgadzam się z tym, bo trzeba mieć dużo odwagi, żeby kłamać Voldemortowi w żywe oczy i robić tak, żeby wydawało mu się, że jest mu wierny. Myślę, że Snape był też trochę niedoceniany przez innych członków Zakonu Feniksa, a jakby nie patrzeć miał najtrudniejsze zadanie z nich wszystkich. Uważam, że jednak bardziej należy się skłaniać ku temu, że był dobry. No bo jako jedyny śmierciożerca nie krył się z tym, że był półkrwi, a przecież mając takiego ojca mugola mógł się go wyprzeć. Chodzi mi oczywiście o jego pseudonim Książę Półkrwi.